Unreachable Dream
by Shipposfriend
Summary: Naraku has only ever loved one person... and now he has to kill her.


This is a one shot about Naraku's feelings for Kagome. This is not a Kag/Naraku fic.

I don't own Inuyasha.

An Unreachable Dream 

Naraku stood looking out the window of his stone palace. He sighed as Kagura walked in the room, he was tired of her constant reports. "Master," Kagura said, bowing deeply. " Inuyasha and his followers our about an hour from the palace. They are tired and weak, we should attack as soon as possible."

"Very well," he sighed. " Prepare for battle." Kagura bowed once more and exited the room.

Naraku's greatest dread was this battle, he must fight the one person in the world he cared for. Kagome Higurashi. No one knew about his secret love for his worst enemy. No one noticed how he looked on with pain each and every time he hurt her.

He couldn't tell her, she would laugh or kill him. Everyone would call him weak. He remembered the first time he saw her. Hair whipping around her face, blue-grey eyes cold, she had stood there, proudly and defiantly. He had smiled, called her weak, attacked her.

She was a mystery with her heathen clothes and large yellow bag, she looked clumsy and scared. But when she stood by Inuyasha, that damned hanyou, she stood tall and proud, afraid of nothing. Yet each time she pulled back her arrow, right before she shot at him she would hesitate as if for a moment she saw him as a person and not just an evil demon.

Naraku pulled on his great baboon pelt and headed for the field next to the palace where he knew the battle would take place. "I don't know why I bother," he muttered to himself. " Their to powerful too defeat." He looked around quickly to make sure no one heard him. The last thing he needed was his minions to hear him muttering in doubt.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Kagome looked around at the country side as it sped by from her perch on Inuyasha's back. She was worried about the battle with Naraku, this was it, hopefully, the final battle. They had gotten Kouga to agree to give up his shards when it was over and then Naraku had the final seven.

Inuyasha, who could smell her fear growled. "Nothings going to happen stupid girl. I'll protect you remember." He slowed as they neared the edge of a large field, depositing Kagome gently on the ground. "Come on, we've got some but to kick!" he snarled and darted forward.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the sight of Inuyasha pushing Kagome behind his back, protecting her, that was where he wanted to be. Maybe he could tell her, maybe he could explain, no it would never happen. He sneered at her, "Hiding behind Inuyasha, bitch! Can't fight your own battles?" The words panged at his heart but he ignored it, used to the felling of sorrow and loneliness.

Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha despite his protests. She stood defiantly. "Now is not the time for words Naraku, fight!" She pulled her bow back unleashing an arrow, which he dodged. Miroku and Sango ran to take Kanna, ducking to dodge the attacks she threw back at them. Kouga snarled at Kagura, shouting out insults, taunting her, laughing at her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran forward to take care of Naraku, while Rin and Shippou stood, tense and ready to help on the sidelines. Kagome shot arrows when needed.

"Look out!" Miroku yelled pointing at the hundreds of youkai pouring into the clearing. Sesshomaru slashed at a boar with Tojikin. Miroku shouted a warning and unleashed his wind tunnel. Inuyasha held Kagome close, causing Naraku to snarl. Kagura ran forward and sent a fan flying at Kouga , who dodged it.

Suddenly Kagura fell to the ground. A woman with brown hair and flashing green eyes stood behind her claws flecked with blood. She smiled at Kouga and gave him her hand. "Ayame!" he yelled. "I've never been more happy to see you." He reached out to hug her, but she turned and ran. He glanced at Kagome who had been watching.

She grinned, "We can handle this, you batter go catch her." Kouga grinned back at her and reached down, pulling the shards from his legs. He handed them to Kagome and took off, much slower than before.

Sango stood over Kanna, dagger in hand preparing to slice her throat. Suddenly a small fury bundle launched himself at her arm. "Don't," Shippou wailed. "She's only a little girl!" There were tears in his eyes. Sango's gaze softened, but she took the knife to the girl's throat anyway. "NO!" Shippou screamed. "Sango, why did you do that?" Tears rolled down his face, soaking his fur.

"Take her to Sesshomaru." Sango said gently. "Go on, he'll fix her." Shippou nodded his tearstained face solemnly and with strength that should not have come from such a tiny body her carried her over to where Sesshomaru was lashing out with his sword.

"Fix her please," Shippou whispered so quietly that Sesshomaru almost didn't hear him. He unsheathed Tenseiga and raised the sword above the girls still form and quickly sliced down. Kanna's eyes opened suddenly, gone where the morbid black holes that were her eyes, in their place were sparkling blue crystals. Her mirror lay on the ground beside her shattered.

Naraku shot his tentacle out piercing Inuyahsa through his thigh. He fell to the ground with a cry. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and knelt beside him. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "Are you okay?" She jumped to her feet, to see a tentacle headed straight for her. She jumped out of the way, causing the tentacle to graze her leg.

She lay on the ground clutching her calf. Inuyasha snarled and tried to crawl towards her. But Naraku got there first. "Kagome, come to my castle, be my queen. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you. Come on, I'm better than that worthless half-breed. Please," desperation entered his voice." I think I love you."

Kagome sneered at him. "I'm not stupid, Naraku, I know you love know one. I will never, never be your queen! Got to hell!" she screamed. " I hate you. I hate you for everything you've done, for all the pain you've caused, for all the people you've hurt, all the families you've torn apart, for being created! Burn in hell!" Kagome's face was red with rage and her body was glowing a brilliant pink color.

A single tear fell down Naraku's cheek, like a liquid diamond. He quickly brushed it aside. With a snarl of rage he ran forward and drew a small dagger. He stood over the girl, who he loved, who looked at him so defiantly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before he brought the knife down to pierce her heart. He had killed her, the only person he ever loved. He had killed his unreachable dream.


End file.
